Compromise
by FanGirl9890
Summary: When shit gets real, Mickey runs off and vents to Kev.


Mickey slammed the door shut to the Alibi Room. All heads, including Kev looking in his direction. The Thug didn't care; he just sat down at his regular seat in front of the bar, with his normal pissed off look. Kev poured a shot and put the glass down in front of him. Mickey nodded in thanks to the bartender and downed the shot.

"Ian?" Kev asked with a raised eyebrow. Mickey didn't look up, but nodded, pushing his glass in front of him for Kev to pour more, and he did just that. "What is it this time?" The guys at the bar have become very used to stressed out or pissed off Mickey coming through the bar with Ian troubles. The two boys fought more than a married couple, and they only have been an official couple for less than six months.

"Fuckin' piss me off man. With all this bullshit about parties and going to family dinners. Fuck no man. I'm not doin' any of that wifey shit. No way." Mickey mumbles and downs the alcohol.

It was a quiet afternoon, only a couple people sitting around at tables, and Mickey the only one sitting at the bar. Kev couldn't help but smile at the younger boy sitting in front of him, dishing out his relationship troubles.

"So…Ian wants to do stuff with you…and you don't want too?"

"Fuck no I don't want to go to any of his faggy stripper parties, with his rich elderly friends. And no way in hell am I going to a family dinner with the Gallagher's. That's fucked up man."

"Your boyfriend wants to spend time with you…and wants to show you off to his friends and family but you don't want too?" Kev was trying to understand.

"I'm not his boy-" Mickey groaned as Kev poured him another shot. "We're just…together okay? No labels or shit. A couple. Not fucking boyfriends."

"Sounds like boyfriends to me, Mick." Kev sat down on a stool and was drying glasses with a towel. "Look, when you're in a relationship you gotta compromise and shit. Like Vee for instance, wants me to take the girls for the night so she can have a night out with Fi, but do I really want to spend my Friday night babysitting alone? Hell no, but I'm doing it because it makes my wife _happy. _Look, Ian is the romantic type and just wants to show you off. It won't hurt to do some shit that he wants to do once in a while."

Mickey rolled his eyes because he knew Kev was right, and the past hour he spent arguing with Ian was a waste. They could have been banging or something rather than bickering. "Shit." Mickey mumbles and finishes the drink in his glass.

The Alibi door swung open and the Ginger stood at the doorway with his arms crossed, chest puffed and a hard expression his face.

"Next time you want to be a little bitch and run off when shit gets real, remember your damn wallet and phone please." Ian walks over to Mickey and slams his stuff on the bar.

Mickey stands up and tries to look tall in front of Ian, "You're not my fuckin' mother, Ian. Calm your shit, damn."

Kev stuck his head in between the two boys. "Uh, mind doing this elsewhere? You're going to scare my customers away with your fag bashing." Kev tried to lighten the mood, but neither of them looked impressed. Especially Mickey.

"Fuck off man." Mickey grabbed Ian's wrist and dragged him upstairs to the Rub and Tug room. Mickey and Kev gave the girls the day off, so the room was empty.

When they reached upstairs, Mickey closed the door, and pushed Ian against the wall, holding a fist full of his shirt in his hand. "You done actin' like a princess, Firecrotch?" Mickey hisses to his boyfriend, who was trying to get out of the Thug's grip, but made little effort.

"You done actin' like you're not in this relationship?" Ian spat back.

"What the hell do you want from me!? I'm here aren't I? I'm with you. Jesus. Do you want me to change my damn facebook status to in a relationship? Wanna hold hands down the fuckin' road? I'm _in _this relationship Ian! I'm here. I just – I need time to adjust man. It's not that easy for me, aight?" Mickey started to calm down, and Ian places his hands on Mickey's waist. He fixes his hand to be placed on Ian's chest and his body relaxes.

"I just want you to be excited about this. That you're out and you want to be with me. I want you to be happy that you are with me."

Mickey sighs and considers the Red Head before he leans his forehead against his, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Dinner. I will go to one dinner with your family. I will bring fuckin' beer and be pleasant to your siblings. I will be on my best behaviour, but when we get back to my place, I am bangin' you _so _hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

Ian's lips tugged into a small smile and nodded at the compromise his boyfriend had made. "Deal." Ian presses his lips against Mickey's eagerly, pulling the smaller boy closer to him.


End file.
